


That first kiss ever

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock share their first, breath-taking, perfect, heavenly kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That first kiss ever

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on the blog but on the wedding invitations provided by BBC – May 18th

It was a cold and grey February afternoon. John had been gone for one month, eleven days, one hour, fifteen minutes and twelve seconds and counting, and Sherlock was feeling alone; his violin completely forgotten because he had no one to play it for, his experiments rotten because he simply hadn’t enough motivation to keep with them. He solved cases, of course, but it wasn’t the same, his doctor/blogger/best friend/love of his life/reason to breathe had found happiness and his life with Sherlock was now in the past, an easily forgotten past.

A knock on the door startled him and brought him back from his thoughts. He was grateful to whoever was on the other side of his door, because whoever was had saved him of another gloomy afternoon of remembering. He stood from the sofa and tied his blue silk robe before opening the door to the flat. He rubbed his face, he was very keen about his personal care, being very thorough about his own cleanliness, but these past few days, he couldn’t be bothered. He rubbed his face, he needed a shower, a shave, to brush his teeth and get out of his self-imposed hell he had created for his pity to reside.

He opened the door and his eyes widened. John was standing there, wet as a rag and carrying a suitcase and his duffel-bag.

“May I come in?” John looked at Sherlock, hope in his eyes

“Of course John, please! Let me help you” Sherlock grabbed John’s duffel-bag and moved from the door to let his friend in.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but…” John started but Sherlock just looked at him, no words were needed between them for Sherlock to know what had happened, he had a row with Mary. He went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, he made two cups of tea and offered one to John, who gladly accepted and sat on his chair. Sherlock left him alone and went to his bedroom, he needed to change, take a bath; do something to distract him from the fact that John was home, again

He went to the bathroom and doubt invaded his every thought. How long would John be staying this time? He had forgiven Mary before; he was willing to be with her no matter what, maybe it was just a row, besides, they had just had a baby two weeks ago; Sherlock had excused himself saying that he had a case and that he couldn’t go and visit the happy couple and their new-born, so he had no idea how the baby looked or who she looked like.

It seemed odd to him that a recent parent would abandon his wife and daughter less than a month after the happy arrival, the row must have been about something Mary did, but knowing John, he would be gone in a few days, leaving Sherlock alone, again, as he had always done. Sure, John had called him his best friend, and had made him his best man, but to be honest, it might have been because Sholto hadn’t “rsvped” in time, and his other mates were out of town, and yes, Gavin? Jeff? Gary? Lestrade wasn’t as close to John as Sherlock had assumed. Sherlock was certain that he was actually last choice, but he had participated in the blasted wedding anyway, after all, John was his only friend.

Come to think of it, John was his all, his everything, he couldn’t exist without John; he did had The Work, and sure he was a drama queen and loved being on the spotlight, but only John gave him purpose. John on the other hand, had a life apart from Sherlock, he didn’t need Sherlock, sure, he claimed he had saved his life but Sherlock never saved anyone’s life, John simply orbited to him when he needed a hit of adrenaline, and now that was over, as he had said during his wedding, now John was about to embark in a new adventure, and Sherlock wasn’t included in it.

He was creating a storm in a glass of water, nothing was going to change, and he was counting the eggs before they were laid. John would always leave him; he was just a safe net for John, a rest stop, a spare room and silent companionship, nothing more, and maybe even something less. Reality is that John Watson doesn’t need Sherlock Holmes the way Sherlock Holmes needs John Watson. Why the effort then? He finished brushing his teeth feeling dejected. He went to his room and put on his bespoke and his purple shirt; that always made him feel secure, he was wearing his battle suit.

Sherlock sat in front of John and waited for his friend(?) to talk to him, even though they barely talked about their personal lives, though John was fond to anyone that would listen to him banter about his latest lady friend, or his meeting with his rugby mates, or any other mundane thing that occupied his mind. John was silent for the next four days, his phone off, his computer nowhere to be seen, and he just moved to go to the loo, go to bed and have some tea. And Sherlock was there, like always, waiting for his flatmate(?) to tell him something. After Mary called him the first day, he assured her that John was fine; that whatever problem they had it will be a thing of the past soon.

 “So you don’t know?” Mary was crying on the other end and the baby was wailing making it almost impossible to hear what the sobbing woman was saying

“No Mary. You know he never talks to me, unless it is case related” Sherlock was being honest, he had found out about Sholto because of the wedding planning.

“I need to talk to him please, ask him to call me, to come home, please” Mary begged “He listens to you Sherlock, please”

“I’ll try Mary” Sherlock promised, even though his heart was breaking, he was playing wingman for Mary

After four days of a crying Mary and a silent John, Sherlock was fed up; he decided not to take any more calls from Mary and left the flat to solve a case. It took him another four days of chasing a freaking rapist -that had predilection over young boys- before he could go back home(?), he was certain that John would have talked to Mary and that he’d be gone by now, leaving Sherlock to his own thoughts and life; he even went to Bart’s A&E to get a cut on his leg stitched; his life was different now, and he needed to handle himself, he had become too John-dependant.

He entered his flat and sighed both in relief and pain when he saw John’s chair empty, he had gone home to his wife and kid and Sherlock was sure that that would be the last he ever saw of the Doctor he had loved for so long; now it was time to forget him, delete everything about him and move on. He had made up his mind and was about to write an email telling his colleague(?) that their business association was over, that he had to move on and make his own way, much in the same way his former colleague had done, when he heard the door to the house open; John was back, with a bunch of bags from Tesco, containing various things that Sherlock didn’t bother to buy anymore, being milk and food the predominant ones.  

“Hey, you’re finally home!” John beamed at him, he seemed different, so yes, maybe he was back with Mary, but if he was back with Mary, why he would be buying groceries? And if so, why would Mary be calling Sherlock relentlessly, at least twice every hour? “I thought you would invite me to go to the case with you, I was worried and you weren’t answering your phone. Are you okay, how did the case go?” John talked to him while he put the groceries away

“By the way, I have a new job, Stamford again, he got me a teaching position at Bart’s. I’m thrilled, I always liked teaching, and I was thinking about asking Mrs. Hudson about two two one C, maybe get a loan and repair it, we can have a small surgery there” he kept bantering away.

“Are you listening to me Sherlock? Are you okay? You seem off?” John finished cleaning some dishes and throwing some rotten food in the bin before he turned the kettle on and waited for the water to boil and make them some tea.

“Why are you here?” Sherlock asked after a while, he was confused, he had no idea what had happened and why John was making plans with him, and a surgery? In 221C? Was John coming to Baker Street for good? Or was he planning to live close by with Mary?

“I…” John swallowed and looked down, his eyes sad for the first time since he entered the flat “I…” He tried again, but his throat was tight and a lump formed in the back of it. He grabbed the counter and tried to steady himself but his knees were failing and he had to sit on the floor, he felt dizzy and his head hurt, his eyes were stingy and all was blurry, because of the tears that filled his eyes.

Seeing this, Sherlock approached him and helped him up, leading him to his chair, carrying his tea with him. He sat right in front of John, since he had run out of ways to define him except by his name, and waited until the older man composed himself. He looked at him, he seemed so happy one moment, and the next he looked defeated, sad, scared, alone(?) Sherlock was about to speak but John cut him, looking at him with pain in his eyes.

“I…” His voice trembled and he had to close his eyes “I... thought this was home” John breathed out

“Home? What about your real home, with Mary?” Sherlock asked, confused by the pain in John’s voice

“She…” John cleared his throat “She left me three days after Bell was born” John opened his eyes

“She what?” Sherlock was more confused now “If she left, why she called me after you came here?”

“Because I confronted her and then I left her, the day Bell was born David was there at the hospital, and it seemed strange, but I let it pass, they kept the baby in hospital for two more days, because they needed to do some tests, and they asked me a few questions about my health and my family history that I never thought about until two days later. When I went to pick them up she was gone, she had left me a note saying that Bell was David’s daughter; and that she was sorry”

“When did all this happen? John? Why didn’t you call me?” Sherlock was befuddled

“You know Bell was born a month ago” Sherlock nodded, he had the date etched in his brain, as he had so many other dates concerning John’s life. His wedding; May 18th, his birthday July 7th (according to “Today in History”), the day they first met January 29th, and the day he came back the second time February 4th. “Well, two days later, Mary returned home as if nothing had happened; I was packing my things and she went mad; she kept saying that she had made a mistake, that it all was a lie and that she knew I will forgive her, that I had to forgive her”

Sherlock was quiet, he just listened, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he was going to kill David for making his friend suffer; he already had seven different ways in which to kill him without leaving a trace.   

“The next day, I took the baby to the hospital and took a paternity test, I had to wait for a week for the results, I needed some sort of permit to perform the test to “my” new-born baby; but when they finally arrived they confirmed what Mary had written, Bell is not my biological daughter. I called my lawyer that afternoon, and he said that I could get divorced quicker if I found evidence that she was cheating on me; and it took me a almost a week getting enough evidence to file for divorce. I confronted her with what I had found and gave her the divorce papers, she wasn’t very happy about it, but there was nothing left to do, so I left her and came here”

“I had no idea John. I’m… sorry” Sherlock apologised, his friend had gone to hell, and after all the effort he put in the nursery and the illusion he had experienced after the first doctor’s appointment.

“It’s not your fault. You did nothing but warn me about her; and even though you knew her, you let me be happy, and do as I wanted” John looked at him with weird eyes; he had an expression that Sherlock had seen before, though he never tried to understood the meaning.  

“Either way, I’m sorry John. You’re welcome to stay for as long as you want or need” Sherlock said before he stood from his chair. He needed time to process what had happened, and also to get used to the idea that in no time, John would be wooing another woman and leaving as soon as Sherlock was used to have him back; but he couldn’t leave because John was holding his arm.

“There is something else you need to know Sherlock” John moved his other hand and held Sherlock’s, entwining their fingers. Sherlock eyes widened and he looked down at John, a thousand questions flooding his mind at the same time “Mary left me, and yes, I left her; but there is another reason why I left her, and her cheating on me was the perfect excuse…” John looked at Sherlock deeply, trying to get him to understand what he was trying to say

“Excuse?” Sherlock felt rattled, John’s eyes were bright and he looked happier, somehow  

“Yes…” John sighed and moved closer to the genius, who, even though he is a genius, he could be very dense… “What I’m trying to say is…” He moved closer this time and put his arms around Sherlock’s waist “Is that I…” He pulled Sherlock down by the neck and closed the distance between their lips “I love you, Sherlock” he whispered against Sherlock lips and pulled him as close as he could.

He moved his mouth to Sherlock's and kissed him, softly at first, feeling his lips, and licking the bottom lip, trying to tease open Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock finally reacted and held John, one arm in his waist, the other behind his back, and he kissed him deeply, like he wanted to kiss him for so many years. He opened his lips and could feel John’s tongue licking them and he took advantage of it; he moved his tongue and pushed it inside John’s mouth, savouring it, enjoying every crevice and every little mound. He sucked John’s tongue and bit it softly, before passing his tongue over John’s lips and sucking them.

John went limp in his arms, he let Sherlock go, he was being given a lesson on kissing, he felt the air leave his lungs and his heart stop for a second, his brain was off line and all he wanted was to keep kissing Sherlock this way. The kiss was so perfect that he could have fainted; it was the perfect first kiss. After they pulled apart, John stayed in Sherlock’s arms, panting softly, regaining his strength. He rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, listening to his rampant heart, and feeling absolutely happy, his whole world was in those arms that were holding him close.

Sherlock kissed the top of his head and tipped John’s head up with his long, slender fingers “I love you, John” he said, and kissed him again, stealing, once more, his breath.    


End file.
